This invention relates generally to fasteners which are employed for fastening components in a corrosive environment or any environment where a metallic fastener is not desired. More particularly, this invention relates generally to fasteners which are manufactured from non-corrosive materials.
A number of fasteners have been employed to fasten material to the deck of a roof or a metallic substrate. Fasteners which are at least in part manufactured from non-corrosive materials have been employed to meet the moisture conditions and environmental factors which adversely affect the useful life of fasteners. However, one of the drawbacks to the use of non-corrosive materials for the anchoring portion of the fastener assembly is that such materials are not sufficiently strong to allow the materials to be threaded or drilled into the many types of metal composites. Accordingly, most conventional assemblies employ a plastic head or retainer plate together with a metal fastener for securing the components together in corrosive environments.